


June 1679: Finding

by schwertlilie



Series: White Flags [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the colony of New France well-established, Francis hears rumours of a new personification living on a farm with one of the files du roi; he goes to the New World investigate personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 1679: Finding

_June 1679 :: Lachine, Canada_

Francis held his hat in his left hand, knocked on the door with his right. Waited.

The woman who opened the door was a good deal older than he remembered, but she still had the same bright eyes as the girl he declared a ward of the king and handed into the ship. "Hélène Guillaume?" 

"Yes? Oh!" She smiled. "It's been a long time, Francis."

"Fifteen years isn't that long."

"For you, maybe." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "I have six children of my own, now."

"I'm sure they're as lovely as you are, my darling."

She swatted his arm, but her smile didn't dim. "Don't let Alfonce hear you say that. Are you here for Canada, then?"

"May I see him?"

"Of course." She ushered him into the room, indicated the boy setting the table with a tip of her chin. "To be honest, I'd expected you to come for him earlier. It's nearly ten years he's been with us."

"And I didn't expect him at all. If you could?"

She nodded. "Matthieu?" she called.

The boy looked up, trotted over when she extended her hand.

"This is Francis Bonnefoy- _France_ ," she corrected herself. "France, this is Canada, Matthieu."

Francis crouched so he could be eye-level, and _oh_ he could see his influence on the colony - that golden hair, those manners. "Good day, Canada."

"Good day." He squinted, just a little. "You're like me."

"Mm-hm." He dropped his hand to his chin. "I'm your big brother."

"I already have a brother." He gestured vaguely south, and Hélène clucked her tongue.

_"Matthieu."_

"No, he's correct. But I'm your _big_ brother, and I'm sorry it took me so long to find you."

The boy's eyes were very serious. "Why are you here?"

"Matthieu," Hélène said with a squeeze of her hand, "Francis is here to start your apprenticeship."

"But I like it here, with you and Alfonce and the children."

Francis opened his mouth, but Hélène stilled him with a gesture. "Don't you want to grow, to help people?"

Matthieu bit his lip, and Francis tsked. 

"Now now, Hélène, he doesn't have to decide right away. I've secured a room at the Sepulcian manor house, and we can speak again tomorrow. Would you like that, Matthieu?"

The boy nodded, so Francis smiled and ruffled his hair. They both had time.

 

Five days later, Hélène's husband handed Matthieu up onto Francis' horse, and they rode away from the seigneury, down the road to Montréal.


End file.
